Secrets Of The Past
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: A serial rapist turned killer has hit Quantico. And he seems to have his mind set on a certain agent. WARNING: Contains Rape, and violence. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

13 year old Bradley Baker Jr. sneaked into his house, hoping his mum was asleep already. It was 11pm and he'd snuck out at 9 to catch a movie with his girlfriend Nikki Belton and friends Danny Bale and Parker Walking. He breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't see anyone around, just the normal mess his sisters made and couldn't be bothered picking up. He tip toed up the stairs, passing his mums art works lined across the walls. They were portraits of the family. His dad Bradley Baker Sr., his mum Delia, Grandpa Rob, Grandma Cindy, Uncle Red (Everyone calls him that cause' he's obssesed with the colour red) and his younger sisters Carly and Alyssa.

"What you doing up?" Brad jumped and turned to see his 4 year old sister Carly in her pink pyjamas while holding her favourite soft toy Dr. Snoggy Rabbit. Her blue eyes were sleepy as usaul.

"Shh..." He said placing his left index finger over his lips. "Go back to bed."

She glared at him then rubbed her eyes. Her curly brown hair bounced up and down as she turned and headed back into her room. He sighed glad she was listening for once. Continuing down the hall he passed his parents room when he heard a small crash from that direction. He turned hesitantly and he heard a faint whimper. He gulped. Maybe his mum was having a nightmare. His dad was away at a conference in Australia, so his mum was left to look after them for the next week.

He moved towards the door, and almost yelled when he stepped on his 6 year old sister Alyssa's toy car. He looked at his feet. "Stupid Alyssa," he mumbled under his breath. She always left her stuff lying around everywhere. She thought the floor was her personal dumping ground. He looked back up and brushed a piece of his blond hair out of his eyes. He slowly turned the door knob to her room. Peering in he saw his mum on her bed, with a figure of a man over her. She was fighting to get him off of her. He had a small knife in his right hand. He had to act fast. Picking up a vase he ran over to him and crashed it on the man's head, causing him to fall off the bed and to the ground.

"Get away from her!" He yelled. The man looked up; he looked only a couple of years older than his mum who was only 30. He also had black hair with a harsh expression. He was now bleeding at the back of his head. He stood up, the knife firmly in his hands and walked over to him. He gulped and looked around. His mum was tied to the bed in her bra and underwear.

"Brad!" She yelled. Brad took another vase and threw it at the man then ran out of the room. He was followed.

"What's going on?" Alyssa yawned as she came out of her room.

"Get in your room!" Brad yelled.

The man turned and looked at Alyssa with a smile. She looked at him and ran straight back into her room. He looked back at Brad and his grin disappeared. At the top of his lungs he screamed for help. The man ran for him. Brad ran down the stairs and out the front door. He looked next door as lights turned on. He saw the person run off in the other direction.

Mrs. Anderson opened her door in her dressing gown and looked at Brad who was watching the man run away. "What's happening Bradley?"

He took a breath and looked at his old neighbour. "My mum!" He yelled then ran back inside. He sprinted up the stairs to his mum's room. He's was followed by Tommy and Dexter Fischer, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson's 16 year old grandsons. He ran up the stairs and into his mum's room. "Mum?" He ran over to her and untied her wrists and ankles. Dexter watched, while Tommy called the ambulance and police. A stab wound was in her lower stomach. He didn't know he'd stabbed her. He didn't see any blood on the knife. Oh god!

"Mummy?" Alyssa said crying from the doorway.

Dexter picked her up. "Your mummy's uh..." he tried his best to find the right words," just a bit hurt. Come with me Lyssy." He took her out of the room as she fought to see her mum.

Brad didn't know what to do. He held his mum 30 year old mum close to him. "Mum? Tommy's getting help."

Tommy ran back into the room. "I called the ambulance." He was followed by Mr. Anderson.

"I can help," Mr. Anderson said. He was a retired doctor; he had retired 8 years ago on his 60th. Mr. Anderson walked over. He took Delia from Brad's arms and dabbed a wet towel over her wound.

4 Minutes passed until the ambulance finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Though I love Reid, he won't be included in this story much. He'll only be mentioned a few times. Sorry to all the Reid fans. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for taking sooo long to update. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Over past 16 years all over America, females have been raped in their homes." JJ started handing out the pictures of the most recent victims. "Recently he has started killing after raping them." She started a slideshow of photos. "Three victims over the last five days have been found dead in their bedrooms... Melissa Henderson age 30 single mother of her 2 year old son Dolton Henderson was found raped and stabbed in her bedroom three days ago. Lindsey Robertson same MO was found dead in her bedroom by her husband two days ago. Shanna Chatsworth was found by her 7 year old son 1 day ago. Yesterday Delia Baker was saved by her 13 year old son Bradley Baker Jr. She's in the hospital recovering." She took a breath.

"And they seem to be getting older each year. Over the last 16 years they have gone from 14 years old to 30 years old." Hotch added.

"How many has he killed?" Prentiss asked

"23." Morgan stated.

"What have the police done about it?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing. He's scattered them all over America."

JJ looked at the photos and shuddered momentarily. She hated rape cases; they always got on her nerves. They were all sick bastards. "His last 9 victims have been from Quantico." JJ added.

There was silence in the room. They were all probably wondering how this guy wasn't behind bars yet.

"He's been going for the same type. Blonde, blue eyes, and all very beautiful." Rossi said. "Though in a lot of the other areas, like personality, job they are very different. Their lifestyles." Rossi continued.

"I think you should all get ready. We'll be taking the cars to the police station in 1 hour." Hotch said before leaving, who was soon followed by Rossi.

"This guys a pure psychopath." Morgan said as he looked at the victims.

"They all are," Prentiss murmured to herself.

Morgan was about to say something when he noticed JJ staring at one of the victims pictures. He looked at her curiously. She looked horrified. He knew this sort of thing could be startling to new comers but this was the usual for the team. "JJ? You okay?" He asked, causing Emily to also turn to face her.

JJ's turned to him, "I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, just wonderin'."

"I'm going to my office." She grabbed a small bag and exited their conference room and down to her office.

Morgan turned to look at Prentiss who was running over some of the case files. "Something's up with JJ." He stated.

"How'd you know?" She asked not bothering to look up from the papers.

"She's been tense today."

"And?"

"God you're hard to please."

"It's just I don't get what you're talking bout'. She seems fine to me."

"You clearly don't know her well enough."

She looked up from the papers and frowned at him. "Do so."

"Then you'd have noticed something was bothering her."

"Are you trying to make this a competition?"

"Maybe."

She glared at him.

"I was just curious," he defended himself.

"You should get ready," she said standing up. She walked out, leaving Morgan still sitting there.

* * *

"Thank-you for coming, I'm detective Mackenzie Law, and this is detective Joshua Fine." A man said shaking Hotch's hand as they entered Caltey Police Station. He was just taller than Hotch, with short reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thank-you for calling us in," Hotch said returning the hand shake. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner; these are agents Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan and our media liaison Jennifer Jareau." Hotch continued, introducing them all.

"Please follow me." Detective Law said as he signalled for them to follow him. They all walked into stations main area and looked at how big it was. There were huge whiteboards lined in front of the back wall. The whiteboards showed picture of the latest victims in the case and other information. JJ was impressed.

"We have only just gotten this case a week ago, and have collected all the information we could," detective Fine started, "We have set everything up on these whiteboards for you to go over if you want."

"We intend on interviewing Delia Baker; the latest victim, who luckily survived. If she is up to it that is. We are also going to interview her son Bradley." Detective Law added in.

"Sounds good. Can we see what you have?" Rossi asked.

"Of course."

* * *

He sat in his car calmly watching as she planted flowers in the front garden. Her twin 4 year old boys Damian and Chance were playing with the water guns, squirting each other while they jumped over a whole heap of toys. It was warm today, and the street she lived on was buzzing with activity. An old couple down the road were sitting outside on some sun chairs, while a little girl was riding her tricycle around the sidewalk.

In the next 30 minutes he was due to be trimming the hedges that separated the two front lawns. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled. She was perfect. Though he was planning on not killing her, he needed to after last night's unfortunate turn out. Though he wanted to kill someone, he wasn't going to be killing a teenage boy. Though he'd done many things, he'd never killed boys or anyone too young. Ever since his one true love had disappeared, he'd decided to take his anger out on others. Though he'd only started killing recently, doing what he did to those girls was satisfying enough. Though he still hasn't forgotten his love, he will always be in search for her no matter what. What else could he do? He loved her.

He smiled once again as he saw a man come out of the doors to the front lawn. He had a water gun and started squirting at the boys who were taken by surprise. Denny was his name, Sophie's husband. Tonight Denny was going to work late and won't be back until the next morning, giving him enough time to attack. Why couldn't he have a family like that? Well he knew that wasn't going to happen unless he had his girl back.

Twenty minutes later he decided to get out, just in case people noticed him in the car for so long. He took out his gardening supplies and headed over to Sophie who was tying Chance's shoes, while Denny had taken Damian to the diary 3 streets over. Sophie looked up at him and smiled. She let Chance run over to play with the Jeffery's son Max next door. He returned the smile. "Hey Sophie."

"Hi Kenton, you're early."

"Yeah sorry bout' that. I have to leave a little early today, so I decided to get an early start if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine. Go ahead."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked over to the hedges. _Sorry Sophie. Tonight's the night._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter peoples. Been busy lately.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_10:59. _Kenton had been sitting in his car for the last 15 minutes. It was time to make his move. Denny had left at _8:30_, and the boys had been in bed by _8:45_. He wasn't too happy, Sophie had been one of his favourite clients, and she was fun to talk to and was always nice to him. He also adored her two boys. But everything had been planned at the last minute. After he didn't succeed the night before, he had quickly run over all the people he had, and she was perfect for the night. Since Denny would be out, and he knew she had a conference at work early in the morning due to their talks, she'd be getting an early night. He looked at the clock. _11:00. _it was time.

He opened the door to his car and stepped out. He walked casually over to their house and up the driveway. He past the lovely garden Sophie had completed today, while he was trimming the bushes. He walked to the door and slipped out a pin to pick the lock. A few seconds later the door was open. If it wasn't for his older Brother Jamie who'd taught him to pick locks when he was only 6 just in case mum locked him in the closet again, he'd have no way of getting in. He knew she meant well, it was just - no, no, no he wasn't thinking about this now, he was on a mission.

He slid through the door, and shut it quietly behind him. The staircase was right in front of him. From his little tours of her house when she wasn't looking, he'd found her room was on the opposite ends of the hallway from Damian and Chance's. He quietly went to check on the two. He slowly opened the door to their bedroom. He saw Damian fast asleep on the top bunk and Chance asleep on the bottom one. He smiled and shut the door. He crept down to Sophie's room and stood outside of her door. He slipped out a small mask to cover his eyes, just in case things didn't go as planned. He knew it wasn't much, but at least it may hide his identidy if he didn't end up killing her. He combed back his scruffy black hair with his left hand and then opened the door with his right.

She was fast asleep in her double bed. She lay there peaceful, the covers only covering up to her waist. He slowly closed her door and took off his jacket. He got onto her bed and took a position over her. He could make out her face. Her eyes flickered open and she tried to sit up. He covered her mouth and she looked at him panicked.

"Don't move or the boys die," he whispered in her ear, so she could only just hear him. He knew it was an empty threat, there was no way he'd lay a hand on them, but she didn't need to know that now did she.

She nodded slowly.

"Don't make this hard for me, okay? It'll only be worse if you fight me."

A tear ran down her cheek, and she nodded again.

"Good," he smiled.

She was only wearing her bra and underwear, which was good; he didn't have to take it off for her. "I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth now. If you decide to scream, you and the boys will all die. And maybe I'll even wait for your husband to get back."

She nodded. Good, she wasn't dumb. He removed his hand from her mouth and she didn't make a sound. She was so innocent, just like... no, he couldn't think about her now. He pressed his lips up against hers, tasting her strawberry flavoured lip gloss. He pulled away and looked at her, she was crying, crying a lot. Yeah all of them cried, and he couldn't stop that, but this was different. When he looked at her he saw JJ. No, no, he had to stop this; he had to stop thinking about her, she was gone. He picked her up by the waist and started kissing her neck. He could hear her sobbing, just like JJ had.

Damn it! He couldn't do this. When he looked at her, all he could see was the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. For all he knew she could be happily married with a family. He looked at her and stopped, no he _wasn't_ going to do this. He got off her and the bed. She looked at him surprised, but stayed perfectly silent, making sure not to utter a sound. He slipped his jacket on. He looked at the floor then ran. He was a coward! But he couldn't hurt her, like he had hurt JJ. What else was he supposed to do? Everything was different now, he was losing himself. He sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. Not bothering to shut it, he ran straight to his car, carefully avoiding her garden. He wasn't gonna run all over it after all the hard work she'd put into it over the past month or two. He opened his car door and put the keys into the ignition, quickly driving off, not looking back. He didn't know if he could kill anymore. He had no idea what was happening to him. Was he growing weak?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

JJ lay in her hotel bed. It was _12:00 _midnight. She'd had a long day at work, too long for her liking. They'd interviewed Delia and Bradley Baker, but all they'd got was that he was a tall guy with black hair. It really wasn't much to go on at all. Also Morgan wouldn't stop bugging her. Are you okay? Is everything fine? What's wrong? The same questions, and then she'd give the same answer. I'm fine. And he'd ask again like 3 minutes later. Though something WAS up, there was no way she was gonna tell him that. How was she supposed to say she was thinking about Kenton Johnson? It's not like he'd know who he was anyways. She'd had lots of rape cases before, but she couldn't keep her mind off him. What he did to her.

She first met Kenton when she was 12, and instantly had a crush on him. He was her science and math tutor. He was 16. They started dating 3 months later, without her parents knowing that is. One night they were kissing, of course, when he started doing things she didn't like. He was trying to undress her. When she'd tried to stop him, he'd been too strong for her to handle. He'd threatened to hurt her if she told anyone. So she kept her mouth shut, scared of what he'd do.

Then it all began. He'd come over do what he'd do to her, and leave her until the next night. That only stopped when she escaped to her uncle's house, when she was 14. She told her parents she wanted to stay with her uncle Craig for a while. She ended up staying for a year. When she returned Kenton was gone, yet not a night goes by where she doesn't relive the torture in her dreams.

She yawned and slowly fell asleep.

_JJ kissed Kenton while on her bed. Suddenly she felt his hands run up her top. She cringed, but didn't stop. A minute later, he started trying to undo her bra. She pushed him off of her._

"_What are you doing?" She asked confused. Kenton looked at her. He had the prettiest hazel eyes she'd ever seen. His dark black hair covered up quite a bit of his forehead. He had nice pale skin._

"_C'mon baby," he smiled, moving forward trying to kiss her again._

"_Wait. Can we just do the work?" _

"_Why?" He moved to her and they started kissing again. This time he successfully undid her bra. She tried to break free of his grip, but he was too strong. His tall frame was towering over her small one. She started crying as he kissed her neck, and started to take off her shirt._

"_Let me go! Help!" She screamed, but she knew no one would hear her. Everyone was at the wharf watching the fireworks, while they'd snuck back early._

"_Shut up JJ!" This only made her scream louder._

She was suddenly awoken by a sharp knocking at the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed there during her sleep. She got up and headed towards the door, but not quick enough for the knocking to sound again. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Morgan standing at the door, with Emily behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked confused.

"We heard screaming." Morgan said.

She'd been screaming? Damn, not again. During her first night of university, she'd woken up her new dorm roomy screaming. The girl had thought she was nuts. "Sorry guys. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh. Do you wanna talk 'bout it?" Morgan asked.

"No," she said a bit louder than she intended. "I mean, you guys should get some sleep. Don't worry about me."

Morgan looked at her unsure. "So you're fine?"

"Perfectly."

"Okay." He turned and walked away slowly.

"Goodnight JJ." Emily said before heading off.

JJ shut her door, and sunk to the floor. She took a deep breath and tears sprung to her eyes. What was so different about this case?

* * *

JJ sat at a table in the police station with the rest of the team, looking over photo's of some of the many victims.

"Agent Hotchner." Detective Law said walking into the room.

"Yes, detective Law."

"We have another possible victim. Yet she wasn't killed, nor raped."

They all looked at him confused. "How do you think this is related then?"

"It's the same MO. Blonde hair, blue eyes, came in unnoticed. She's here." He said pointing to the door.

Everyone looked up. JJ looked at the woman. She stood with the rest of the team. Detective Law signalled for her to come over. She did as instructed and walked in. She stood next to him.

"Tell them what you told me Sophie."

The woman gulped. "I was in bed when I felt someone over me," she started, "Uh- he whispered for me to be quite. He did uh- things and then he stopped and just looked at me. He ran. He was really tall, like 6'2 or so, with black hair."

JJ watched Hotch who was listening to Sophie.

"You're sure it was the same man who's been in the news?" Hotch asked questioning her accuracy .

"Positive. I've been keeping up with the news since my friend Judy was one of the victims." She said, looking away from Hotch and at JJ. JJ instantly looked away and into open space.

"Okay, can you please come with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Kenton finished brushing his teeth and put it away. Walking into his bedroom, he turned on the TV and took a spot on his bed. He needed something to distract him after last night. Because last night was, well, a failure. He'd practically run screaming from Sophie's house. What if she recognized him? God, he hoped not. Well he had to keep on doing his gardening jobs, or it'd look suspicious right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice coming from the TV. He sat up and turned it up louder. They were talking about him... well of course they were. He was all over TV, well not exactly, but yeah. His eyes widened, wait... was that... JJ? He blinked his eyes. It couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in so long, but could this be her? It was; she had the same beautiful voice, and the same gorgeous looks. But she was one of the good guys going after him... the big bad guy.

He smiled, he had to see her. He just had to. After all these years, he never thought he'd see her again. He was going to have to plan it, plan seeing her. But today he was busy; he had far too many jobs. First he had to buy some new gardening supplies, second he was working at Michelle's, third he was working at Trisha's and so forth. He was now very happy. JJ here he comes.

* * *

JJ looked over as Hotch walked out of the room, followed by Detective Law talking to the latest victim. Morgan had said Hotch had deemed her a victim. But she was lucky then, lucky like Delia Baker. Well you can't really say lucky, but in comparison to the other victims, they were incredibly lucky. Lucky to still be alive.

She'd just finished giving the profile to the public. She wanted to get this guy, and head for the hills.

"JJ?" JJ looked up at Prentiss.

"Yes?"

"Hotch wants us to interview Delia Baker again."

JJ sighed; she hadn't liked interviewing them the first time. She didn't feel comfortable. "Okay." She said trying to smile. "When're we leaving?"

"5 minutes. Hotch wants us to get an early start. They know we're coming." She said walking away.

JJ closed her laptop and stood up. She picked up her bag and slipped her laptop away.

20 minutes later they'd arrived at the Baker's house. They parked on the road, and walked up to the old fashioned house. Prentiss knocked on the door, and they waited for an answer. Bronx McCarthy, Delia Baker's younger brother answered the door. He was average height, had longish light brown hair, and a really pointy nose.

"Agent's Prentiss, agent Jareau." He said shaking their hands. "Right this way." He said ushering them into the house. They entered the living room and saw Delia Baker and her three children.

"Thank-you for letting us ask you some more questions." Emily said.

"Anything to have him in jail." Delia replied.

"Okay. We've now got a profile to give you. We're gonna tell you the profile, and you think of anyone you know who could fit it."

They nodded and JJ started. "He will be in his early to late 30's. He will come across normal, and will be easy to talk to. He may have worked for you at some point and you completely trust him. You would've never thought he was capable of this. He'll be tall, have dark hair..." JJ was about to continue when Delia's son Bradley started talking.

"Mum, what about Kent?" Bradley said turning to his mum.

"Who's Kent?" Prentiss asked.

"Um... our gardener. Kenton."

JJ's breath hitched. K-Ken-Ken-Kenton? Kenton Johnson? It couldn't be... but it made sense. No, Kenton wouldn't... he would, wouldn't he? But he was probably a million miles away now... well she hoped he was, but she had to have confirmation. "Kenton Johnson?" She asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Delia asked confused.

"Can you please excuse us for a minute?" JJ asked.

"Um... okay?"

JJ looked at Emily and signalled for her to follow. She followed, and they walked outside.

"How did you know who?" Prentiss asked as soon as they were outside.

JJ wasn't going to tell her what he'd done to her, but she needed to know. "The profile got me thinking of someone I used to know, and he came to mind, but I wasn't sure. As soon as they said Kenton, I knew it had to be him.

"How'd you know it's him though?"

"He fits the profile perfectly. Trust me, it has to be him. We should get back to the station."

Emily looked uncertain but nodded. They walked back inside.

"I don't think we need to ask any more questions." Emily said.

"You just got here." Bronx said, a confused expression plastered across face.

"Yes, but I think that's all we need."

They all nodded. "Brad, can you go and help your sister tidy up their rooms?" Bronx asked, but it was more of a command than a question.

"Okay." He replied getting the girls upstairs.

"So that's it?" Delia asked.

"Yes." JJ said.

"If you need to ask any more questions we'll be here."

"Thank you for your help." Emily said.

"Of course." JJ couldn't help but notice a large scar down her right jaw line.

JJ and Emily left the house and got into the black SVU issued car from the bureau. They both got in, Emily on the driver's side, and JJ in the passenger's seat. Before Emily started the engine she glanced at JJ with an unsure expression, then they were off. They drove back in complete silence. She was wondering whether it was really Kenton, or not. He did have black hair, and was tall when she knew him. He was also very easy to talk to. She was almost positive it was him. Maybe he'd rape all these girls and women because she was a cowered and ran. But would he kill? That's the question she couldn't quite find the answer to.


End file.
